Water and Rum
by SaSW
Summary: OC Insert. 4 girls on plane ride end up in the end of the 1st movie. Why are they there?..Who cares. Pirates are cool, so are action, humor and...more pirates. See summary in ch.1. OCPIRATE ROMANCE ALERT.XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Water and Rum**_

Story and concept by: KisetsuSarina

(Yup, me again!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the lovely story of _Pirates of the Caribbean_, nor do I own the characters associated with it. I do, however, take credit for the problems caused by my characters: Mai, Saraceli, Ciara, and Mandy.

**Rating:** PG-13, as usual, just to be safe. I'll be cutting off most harsh curses, but seeing what Disney and other PG-13 movies do, I _will_ curse and enjoy it XD Arr, they be pirates, after all.

**Warning:** As stated above, not afraid to curse! Also, this is made, like the others, _for my amusement. This is not made to torture people who want to read "serious" and more…_ah, hell. Just don't read it if you don't like OC INSERTIONS. Uh-huh. Nothing is safe from me. Whenever I chat with my friends and we come up with crazy ideas, I take it a step further by making it story form.

**Beta?:**

Myself. Will come back and check it many-a-time since I always miss something.

**Theme:** Set at the end of POTC 1. Our girls never knew they could have near-death experiences that would lead to them saying "arrrgh" and chilling with pirates.

1-Jack is acting weird.

2-Mai insists on going to Port Royal.

3-Ciara glares at everyone and takes over the newly married AnaMaria's post as uber!scary female pirate.

3-Saraceli gets burned (literally) and gets more freckles.

4-Mandy meets a new cute pirate that Jack just picked up.

Yup, that's about it.

**Genre: **Romance? Duh. Pirates are too cool not to drool over. Doesn't mean everyone will have a pair, mind.

**Chapter 1:**

"_I though' I had gone gay there fer a sec'nd."_

-----

"Ohmigod, I can't believe we're on a plane!" Mai exclaimed as she pressed her nose into the window. The sun was causing her to squint her emerald eyes, but she kept on staring at the runway, eyes trailing after the luggage as it was driven to where she couldn't see, and at the guy who bore the orange-glowing-popsicle sticks.

"Make sure your seatbelt's done," a light voice told her from behind her chair.

"Jesus Christ, 'Li, you're going to give her a heart attack. It's her first time flying." Ciara, the busty figure with platinum hair and cold slate eyes muttered, shifting next to the shorter, excited, and trembling strawberry-blonde girl beside her. She didn't know why she took the middle seat. She sighed, and closed her eyes, resting the back of her head against the cushioned chair.

"I know, I know. Just outta habit," Saraceli answered, looking out her own window, but covering her mouth as she yawned with a lean, pale hand. Bright green and yellow speckled eyes blinked feverishly for a moment, before she spared a glance at the man sitting in the aisle seat only one chair over. She looked back, quickly, though, to Mai's chair. She saw a smile flit over his dark profile, before his hair covered her view.

"Oh, Saraceli, I've been meaning to ask if you colored you hair," Mandy started, stretching her shorter, thin shape in her chair to take a peak at her friend. Ciara grumbled beside her when she took hold of the whole armrest.

"No." The reply was polite.

"It's gotten really blonde. Like, dirty blonde," she paused, pulling on a dark red strand of her short-cropped hair. Lavender eyes smiled as the other girl returned her expression.

"_Welcome aboard, and thank you for choosing…_"

"Hooray!" Mai cried, whooping and pounding her thighs. Ciara's brow twitched, but she remained motionless. Mandy peered down the aisle, then tucked her head back in, glancing at Ciara.

"When we get in the air, you can probably switch with me if you want. I think there's a spare seat next to Saraceli…" she trailed off, realizing her friend was asleep. She smiled, rolled her eyes, and leaned back in her chair, zoning out as the intercom continued to buzz on.

…

"Take off, take off…" Mai was muttering 20 minutes later. They were finally second in line, and Ciara had been totally out, with Mandy not too far behind. Saraceli stared at the wind, following the aerodynamics with an interested eye. She absently redid her long ponytail, bangs sweeping over her right brow and behind an ear, some still falling into her eyes and to her cheekbones.

"Whheeeee!" Mai cheered, and was echoed by the two children a few chairs away.

Mai then started tapping her temple. "Need gum…" She stopped as one was pressed near the window. "Thanks."

"No prob'," Saraceli yawned, then stuck a stick in her mouth as well, the mint taste blooming on her tongue. She paused, eyes darting to the side to take in the stranger who had his briefcase on the floor in front of him. He had his hands resting on the arm rests and was glancing at her feet, like he had been trying to look out of the window. She looked down herself, unsure, then shrugged her shoulders and held out the bubble gum sticks in his direction, the bright morning sun sending a blast of light in her direction. She blinked slowly.

"You want one?" she asked, and he studied the offered item before smiling lightly with a nod. Two rough fingers plucked out a small piece and drew back.

"Thanks," he replied in a relatively deep voice. But that hair--! Not inappropriately long for his rather work-related looking attire, but enough to shield all of his features from her. She uttered "no problem," before tucking the item into her jean pocket.

Mai spent the next half of an hour squealing with delight every time they passed a cloud, and soon Ciara could no longer feign sleep. Between her shorter friend and the two children only a few seats diagonal from her that joined in her friend's never-ending delight, she was ready to murder.

Saraceli finished translating the first part of her homework, scribbling notes on the side for her essay on the differences between Latin and Mandarin. Mandy was mouthing to her iPod, the faint chimes of "I Love you Always Forever" buzzing in her ears. She chuckled at Ciara who opened bloodshot eyes and slammed open her textbook, eyeing her coursework for the next semester.

Turbulence kicked in once more, and Ciara rolled her eyes as Mandy started securing her belt for her. "Thanks, freaky one."

"Welcome!" Mandy replied cheerfully, closing the medical journal in her lap to stare out the window Mai started hyperventilating next to with excitement.

She soon stopped do, as did the others who hastily kept packing their stuff.

The stewardesses started telling parents firmly to secure their children.

The oxygen masks were deployed.

Saraceli listened as Mandy relayed information on her friends' states (since she couldn't see) and kept trying to reassure Mai. Ciara had to help her short friend secure her mask, ignoring the rule about fastening her's first. She smacked her head against the tray as it slid out of its position in the chair before her and cursed sharply, soon being aided by Mandy who had a severe expression painted on her face as she fixed her mask into place. The man beside Saraceli ran a finger over the strap over her ear and she glanced over at dark cloudy eyes. He nodded in her direction and she did the same.

A brief crack of some sound, like lightening and thunder combined in one hit and they closed their eyes.

---------------------------------------

"Let 'im 'ang!"

"What?" Ciara shot up, then hissed, holding the large, swollen cut on her forehead.

Sunlight offered chills of warmth over her tense form, and the deafening sound of chatter flew in thick sweeps over her head.

"Get off the ground, lass, you'll be stampeded!" a voice called out near her ear, and the blonde snapped to attention, landing on her feet and feeling off for a moment.

She immediately looked down—her sneakers should _not_ feel like that.

A pale blue dress swept over her ankles and waves of lace and slips feel over the tips of her toes which were encased in white anklets. It was hard to see over the expanse of her rather revealed chest that was supported by an extremely uncomfortable corset which caused her dress to poof out considerably.

She growled. Then, she looked up, raising a hand to find a small petite white glove on it. She threw them off with a hiss then tried to shield her gaze as it went over the scene before her.

She was in a dress from the 1700's. People were British around her and wearing antique clothes, too. There was no plane. She was wearing her hair pinned back with gold and silver bands as were the others around her. Everyone around her seemed to be at a social part and they were in a square. Gallows lay nestled in the middle of all of the organized savage nobles.

She did not feel dizzy. She did not panic. All she did was start to move with purpose looking for her friends.

"Mandy! 'Li, Mai! Yo!" She shoved by men with puffed out chests and small ladies with high noses.

"Let the sonuvabitch HANG!" One more than slurry-speech man demanded as the masses parted for a wooden cart to pass through. Ciara stepped away as it drove passed, not bothering to look.

Then she saw her—a small, confused form against a stairway—a lather large one—lined with soldiers and aristocrats.

"Mai," she gritted out with a breath of relief and stood beside the shorter girl. "You OK?"

"Cap…Cap…tain…Jack…Sp…Sp…a….rrow…" She stuttered, arms wrapped over her chest to hide her own pronounced bosom that a flowery pattern of green and peach decorated. Her bangs were especially curled and ringlets fell over her ears. She wore a large hat, with lace and all that matched her arm-length gloves.

"Crap. That's why this is familiar…" Ciara held her throbbing head once more.

"Excuse me," Will Turner nodded lightly and passed them. He bowed slightly as well, and Mai tired to mimic the action to which he added a nervous, distracted smile.

Will Turner passed them and started talking to Elizabeth Swann and her father.

…

"HOLY SH—!" Mai was cut off by Ciara who pulled her into the crowds, close to where Jack's next escape route existed. "Look you little Bloom freak," she started pointing a finger at her as Mai tried in a crazy attempt to find Turner, "…I couldn't find the others. We're just here now—God knows how—and I don't see any other passengers. Do you remember what happened? Mai!"

Mai snapped her head back to her friend and sighed. "No, I don't. What do we do? I have _nothing_ of mine."

Ciara paused. What were they to do?

"Dear Lord above…"

"He needs no prayer. He's evil!" one woman nearby hissed to Ciara as Will started running at Jack, a sword in hand.

Ciara glared before voicing her thoughts to Mai. "Fanfiction. What always happens?"

"I make out with Will and push Liz overboard with the Commodore," Mai replied automatically. The other just stared at the commotion started and soon they were in the middle of the action.

"You have the idea. To the ship! NOW!" She hissed, diving into the boat Jack would soon be rowing towards his ship. Mai wasn't far behind, but she waited a moment. A guard had tried to accost Will on behalf of the Commodore, and, being unnoticed and all, she drop-kicked him from behind. She made brief eye contact with the famous blacksmith, giggled, and faded into the confusion before going over the side with Ciara.

They waited, heard the joyous cheering, and then silence as the boat thudded and started moving quickly towards the Black Pearl.

"Ye can sit up now, luvs, dun' think anywon 'ill be followin' me." It was so familiar, but more rough and seductive.

"Uhm, right." Ciara sat up, brushing salt from her arms and cheek. She sat normally, facing him. Mai followed more slowly. "I'm Ciara. This is Mai. We're traveling with you, won't tell you our life stories until later, don't care if you don't like us."

Jack Sparrow stopped rowing for a moment, then grinned. He tipped his hat, then resumed rowing.

"It's a pleasure, my lovelies."

Mai squealed.

"Now, to turn around…" He started lightly and Mai shrieked.

"NO!"

He flinched but sighed. "Ladies, I cannot allow you to come with a bunch of piirraa…ahh. Heh." He was staring down the length of his own saber. Ciara was glaring hard at him.

"Are you deaf, Sparrow?"

"_Captain…_ As long as you say that, I'll listen…"

"Are you? I bloody well informed you of our plans. You will follow them no matter what. Or I'll make you a eunuch."

Sparrow shuddered, blanched, then resumed rowing at the point of the sword.

----

"WOT?!" AnaMaria shrieked. "You're lettin' a bunch of noble women on! You're bloody mad, man!"

The crew murmured their assent. Jack waved at them, studying his compass.

"Oy, I don't disagree with the bloody mad part," Mai giggled at the faux-British accent, "but we can pull our weight and won't distract the men. I'm sure you have spare shirts. I'm wearing one as is Mai"—her friend whined and she swatted at the shorter one's arm—"and we're helping. Case closed."

AnaMaria was stared at, the pirates floored at the other Alpha female. She grinned at Ciara. "Welcome aboard, missie." She waved the two to follow her. "I'll get ye some clothes. Men! To work!"

"Aye!"

----

"That was too easy," Ciara muttered, staring at the moonlit and star-washed ocean that stretched out before them. Mai sat beside her, wrapped in a loose shirt over her corset-less self, but still wearing a slip and long white shirt underneath with striped black and white pirate pants. Ciara forwent all of her formal attire for an AnaMaria-esque appearance.

"Easy? Scrubbing pots and pans… that's easy?" she huffed, her back against the rail.

"Where did everyone go?" she added quietly, and Ciara almost lost the sound in the passing breeze.

"All I remember is that weird slam after the thunder. Then I woke up on the ground." She looked at her friend who stared at her with owlish eyes. "We're back in the 1700's, Mai. We're in Prates of the Caribbean with freakin Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Interestin'."

They both jumped and Ciara narrowed her eyes at the shadowy figure of the Captain himself. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"DAmmit…"

"No worries, luv. Everythin' is good with ol' Cap'in Jack." He swaggered over, rum in hand and stood before them.

"Wait," Mai paused and he grinned at her. "Why haven't you tried to screw me?" Jack spit out the sip he had just taken.

"Wot?!"

"Dude, you're infamous for banging and bailing on, like, a thousand chicks," Ciara supplied.

Jack waited a moment, eyes moving slowly as he processed what was said.

"Well, the lass 'ere is pretty young," he pointed to Mai. "Beautiful, but not the right age fer me."

"I'm 18!" Mai cried indignantly. He held up his hands and rum in mock surrender.

"Still. It's a stigma aginst ye now. And you, Miss Ciara," he waved the rum around hoping to find the right words. "Are as scary as the ocean and AnaMaria combined."

Ciara gave him a creepy smile.

"And you are both fine specimens of beauty, believe you me… and the crew."

Some chuckles were heard from those who were still out topside drunk and heaving over the side.

"Now, ye said ye had friends…" he motioned wildly for them to continue.

"Right. We don't know where they are." Ciara turned back to the water.

"I see." His mysterious answer was left hanging in the air as he swaggered away.

"He is like, such a gay pirate." Ciara groaned as she shook her head.

"No… he's 1700's metro. I think he only swaggers that much when he's drunk…" Mai refuted.

"Did you see him running to grab the bottle that was rolling away from him before?"

"No, why?"

"Think Cannibal Island."

"Awmigawd!"

"Uh-huh."

"That's so sexy!"

"…Go to bed, Mai."

-------

"Wait, wait, wait… THAT'S the '_loo'_?" Mai demanded.

Jack shrugged. "Made it fer AnaMaria then Missie Swann."

It was tucked off to the side, surrounded by only to wooden sides—the rail and then the outside of the cabin. A weak, light white linen hung loosely and messily over a bucket and some crumpled up parchment.

Mai nearly passed out and Ciara groaned.

"Get me my old dress, thanks…" she told Gibbs who nodded and scurried off. "Cotton, sir, could you grab some extra netting? Thank you." Cotton's parrot squawked 'aye!' before he hurried off.

In the end, there was netting holding up a few layers of light blue and white linens, making a small, square room-like area with rope to tie off the opening. The bucket was braced against the side with a rope and the bottom nailed to the ground in case heavy winds blew. Netting draped across the inside to keep the cloths from blowing every-which-way.

The pirates had to all come and observe and be amazed at what 21st century girls could come up with. One of the pirates started wiping away tears at its "allure."

"Ah, the much underappreciated hygiene we learn of and live without second thought…" Ciara sighed, folding her arms with a proud grin as she tipped her tri-hat covered head.

"No drunkards can use it though, y'hear?" AnaMaria demanded, and a collective moan was heard, Jack included.

----

Days turned into weeks. Ciara developed a tan and her hair turned almost white. Mai's pinkish skin tone had more peach hues and her hair was turning redder. They had developed means of bathing, keeping tidy, and managing their periods even. (Mai had her's—what a way to use raw linen!) They set up in a separate room with AnaMaria and learned about dead reckoning and how to haul the masts and more.

Ciara took sword lessons from Gibbs and Mai talked about her ex-boyfriend to AnaMaria. Jack was acting more and more odd, though, no longer commenting on how pretty and "fresh" they were. He holed himself in his cabin and the occasional crash could be heard along with many curses.

Gibbs did tell them, though, about the Japanese Green Tea they had. Mai and Ciara were freaked that day.

"You're joking! But they're totally isolated!" Mai leaned back in her chair, sipping some of the offered rum. Her eyes were glazed and the night was slowly coming, the sky an orange tinge with a blood red sun. Stars reflected in her clouded eyes.

"Nothing's too isolated fer our Cap'in!"

"Here's to the second best Commodore Perry!" Ciara raised her own glass jug and took a hearty swallow receiving odd looks from the crew as a scattered 'aye' followed her cheers.

"Oy! Tortuga!" A mate called, and Mai and Ciara clapped and hooted with the others. Jack managed a smile, finishing off his drink before barking out orders with AnaMaria.

----

"Nearly four whole years at sea!" Mai proclaimed over the loud atmosphere in the inn/pub. The pirates had scattered leaving Ciara and Mai at the bar, slurping down more rum. Jack was nearby, absent-mindedly flirting with dames at either arm and both feet.

"Weeks, Mai. Weeks," Ciara corrected with a roll of her eyes; her voice was steady and grasp firm. She only looked tired. Her slate blue eyes swept over the orange-tinged pub, various yells, people being thrown, and candles being spilt filtering into her view.

One maiden in a red corset and high heels was smiling as she sat in the lap of a slim young man. Her short reddish-black hair was loose, and bright make-up more tame than those of the regular women. Her thin form and face were unmistakable.

"Mandy!" Ciara hissed. She grabbed Mai's shoulder and started over, only to be jerked to s stop.

She turned to see Mai snoring lightly. "Bloody feck…" She lurched the other to he rfeet and dragged her over.

Many was giggling and speaking earnestly to the man beneath her. He wore a worn brown leather fishermen's hat, black leather boots that tied at the knee, and a loose white undershirt. His gray tunic stretched out, and a pistol could be seen tucked in his belt, along with a dagger hidden against his thigh. He kept shifting it away from Mandy and into his reach as Ciara approached.

"Ciara!" Mandy shrieked with glee, jumping to her feet and dashing over. She hugged both her and the groggy Mai. "How did you--? When--? Oh, nevermind! You're ok! You're safe..!" She kept holding onto them both. Ciara watched the man who stood warily and noted he looked…scrawny.

"Hey, I'm fine, she's fine. You staying the night?" Ciara paused.

"Saraceli…?"

"Not now." She was under that hat, her hair tucked away and face shadowed—a black eye could be seen, Ciara blinked at this since she seemed to be covered in bruises. She had on something to square her top off, as well as everything being really loose. "Mand," Mandy turned around, "…go get our stuff. Everything's packed still? Good," she nodded as Mandy answered positively. "Bring the others with you, they look mean enough… Ciara looks mean enough to go with you while I wait here."

"Well, well, well…" a thick, slurred voice drawled before anyone could move. Ciara swung around, stepping beside Saraceli. Mandy and the now mobile Mai followed suit.

Most noise around them stopped since so many women were involved in a man's fight.

"Yer man's still got a hold en ye, eh?" he was tall, with a fresh slice on his cheek and bare, hairy arm. Two men were at his arm, not as big, but hands at their belt which held an array of weaponry. His eyes lingered over Mandy's figure and he licked his lips. Ciara went to step forward but Saraceli did.

"I scarred you," she answered in a deep, scratchy voice with a pseudo Irish/English/Spanish accent. "I got you already. Do you not see the bruises and cuts I made? Or are you that thick you think you can come after her?"

He narrowed his eyes at the surrounding crowd whooped and cat called. "You short bastard," he growled, drawing out a pistol and cocking the hammer.

Mai gasped but Mandy pulled both she and Ciara back as their friend swiped her left hand up the minute he drew. He cried out as blood spilled across the floor and the gun fired into the ceiling. It flew from his grasp and slid to the ground.

"I'll kill you, you dammed fool!" He tackled Saraceli who tried avoiding his gut since he was disarmed for now.

A look for pain marred her face as she managed to kick him off and pull herself to her feet, hand clutching her side briefly before she ducked avoiding the blade the flew over her head. Another shot was fired and she teetered backwards, falling on her right leg and pulling out her second saber to block the second attack.

The three men tried to converge on her when two fell to the ground, out cold. The third—the smallest, dropped his gun and turned tail.

Mandy ushered the girls upstairs quickly leading to their room.

"But Li!" Ciara tried, but Mandy shook her head. "WHY?!"

Mandy stopped at her explosion, then resumed opening a dark wooden door. "Look over the side."

Mai and Ciara did and saw it was an all out Battle Royale.

Saraceli had managed to slither to the base of the stairs, only with a cut on her cheek to match the black eye.

"You'd only be in the cluster. It's totally…"

"SNAFU." Saraceli was at their side, going into the small unlit room and grabbing the various bags near the door. She passed some out to the others who quickly stole back downstairs with them.

"Come on! Back to the ship, ya dogs!" Jack was shouting, waving the group back outside. He spotted the girls, "Come on, luvvies! Bring yer friends!"

They followed the rest out as bottles and bodies flew. Saraceli threw the keys at the innkeeper with some silver coins and hurried outside.

----

"What the hell was THAT?!" Mai screamed once they were boarded and out of port. "You nearly got killed!"

Saraceli flinched, still wearing all of her clothes as they sat huddled in Jack's cabin. Ciara was piling her and Mandy's belongings and Mandy was sitting with Mai on Jack's bed, observing their beaten friend with wary eyes.

"You're creeping me out, guys," Saraclie laughed in the night, candlelight illuminating her friends' confusion as she dabbed rum into her cheek. "I'm fine. Just ask Mady—those perv's have been nothing but trouble the whole time…!"

"Oh course, luv, they're took incapable of finding a _woman _who actually wants them." Jack stood at the door, closing it behind him with a snap. He stepped forward and plopped down in the chair opposite Saraceli, taking the bottle of rum from her hands and studying her critically. "And you all are…"

"Mandy—it's an honor to meet you, Mr. Sparrow!" she smiled brightly and he returned the gesture.

"I'm Saraceli." She took off her hat and her hair fell out in a loose ponytail. Jack paused, then whistled. She blinked slowly at him. "Sorry…"

"No, lass, it's fine… ye didn't know who I was…" Jack was sporting a red sport on his cheek. "I though' I had gone gay there fer a sec'nd." He laughed, shaking his head as he took a swig of his rum. Her lifted a finger to dab more of the alcohol around her cut.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, luvs."

---

WHEW! Finished that (the 6 pages) in one night! So… r/r, please! It will be more clear next chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Water and Rum**_

Story and concept by: KisetsuSarina

(Yup, me again!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the lovely story of _Pirates of the Caribbean_, nor do I own the characters associated with it. I do, however, take credit for the problems caused by my characters: Mai, Saraceli, Ciara, and Mandy.

**Rating:** PG-13 (might bump it up to R), as usual, just to be safe. I'll be cutting off most harsh curses, but seeing what Disney and other PG-13 movies do, I _will_ curse and enjoy it XD Arr, they be pirates, after all.

**Warning:** As stated above, not afraid to curse! Please, don't read it if you don't like OC INSERTIONS. Uh-huh. Nothing is safe from me. Whenever I chat with my friends and we come up with crazy ideas, I take it a step further by making it story form.

**Beta?:**Myself. Will come back and check it many-a-time since I always miss something.

**Theme:** Set at the end of POTC 1 into movie 2. Our girls never knew they could have near-death experiences that would lead to them saying "arrrgh" and chilling with pirates.

**Genre: **Romance? Duh. Pirates are too cool not to drool over. Doesn't mean everyone will have a pair, mind.

**Review Responses:  
**-DxS Phreak—Thank you! Sorry for the wait! :D  
-K.D. Sparrow –Thanks! ^_^ I know it's been a few years, so sorry for the wait!  
-Midnight LeAnn—Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it ^_^  
-pot'sGalFrom1899TheInvincibleKay—Haha, thank you, and I'm sorry for the wait!  
-Truthful Twilight—But of course, me dear, I'm always inspired by our insanity XD Thank you!

**A/N 1:** I know it's been quite a while ^_^; Sorry for the wait! I've got my writing juices back and remembered how fun it was to just 'eff around and write some cracked out fanfiction ^_^ Hope it still is fun and interesting to some! Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 2:**

The crew paced the decks as Gibbs continued his drunken rendition of "Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum." Ciara rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth. She had her fair share of rum and the headache she was starting to feel pulsing in her temples was less than helped by Gibb's off-key singing.

Mai was snoring with her head perched on Mandy's shoulder. Mandy was staring off at the misty sea, watching the faint flickering of amber lights off in the distance. "How long will this take?" she muttered to herself, earning a long groan from Mai who promptly started to snore again.

Saraceli's eyes were trained on the same bits of light that dotted the sea and showed the faint outline of the island their captain was currently escaping from.

"But what could 'e be getting'? We've 'ad no sign of real treasure, and 'e won't tell us a damned fing!" one of his newest recruits hissed, smashing his finished bottle starboard. There were murmurs of agreement that echoed through the night.

Saraceli's eyes narrowed. 'Mutinous bastards,' she thought heatedly. 'They knew what they were signing up for. They had a choice to go with Sparrow or that other jerk who we caught up with at Tortuga. They thought they could just ride on old Captain Jack Sparrow's coattails. Sickens me…' Her musings took a different turn when she saw one of the newbie members running his hand over a piece of parchment. By the swaying of candlelight his worked slowly, mouthing the words he was writing on the paper. He wrote a letter every day to his family, she found out one day when they were working the line together. 'Well, I guess some do have a right to feel distress. I am not the Judge of this world,' she concluded.

Gibbs then threw his hand forward. "Thar 'e is!"

Saraceli craned her neck to get a better look and did, indeed, spot a bobbing speck of black on the glittering surface of the water.

"'Old her steady! Sqwauk! 'Old her steady!" the parrot cried from his perch on Cotton's shoulder.

Ciara dragged herself to stand beside Saraceli. The look she got from Saraceli made the blond grimace. "I'm allowed to drink, 'Celi…"

Saraceli shook her head mutely. "That's not it." She waved her hand over her shoulder as if brushing imaginary dust off her cracked leather jacket. "These guys want answers." Her voice was soft, almost like the lapping of the water on the bow.

Mai starting heaving over the side of the ship and as Mandy soothed her, she began to look a bit green herself. Jack had passed Gibbs a man's leg before pulling his body up onto deck.

Mandy felt her stomach churning, and a heavy continuous thud in her head kept her from hearing the questioning the captain was receiving from his crew.

"A key?"

"A picture of a key," Saraceli whispered as Ciara stood beside her and the drunk and seasick girls. Jack was reading his compass in a rather unconvincing way before waving his crew off as he stumbled off to his cabin. Ciara hiccupped.

"Does he always walk like that?"

"Ciara, help me get them to bed?" Saraceli asked as the rest of the crew acted out Jack's orders. Ciara nodded mutely before swinging on of Mai's arm over her shoulder. Saraceli was gentler in her handling of Mandy who was groaning in a low tone.

When they reached their quarters, which they shared with AnaMaria, Mai was dumped heavily onto her bunk. The dark room soon came into some light as Saraceli swiped a match over her boot before holding it to the stubby wick of a drooping white wax base. After closing over its glass holder, she pulled Mandy's blankets over her already sleeping form.

"Looks like our works…" Saraceli trailed off into a whisper. Ciara was snoring softly in her bunk beneath the unconscious Mai. Saraceli smiled to herself, taking the time to remove their boots and shoes before tucking them all in.

She breathed deep, suddenly parched from her rather tense few weeks of dealing with an even more stressed out crew that stomped overhead. With a quiet yawn she blew out the light before closing the door as she stepped back up the stairs. Topside, she walked towards Jack's cabin, a bottle of water she sanitized herself (through a painfully slow process of mixing in alcohol to kill germs, burning it off along with any salt only to catch condensation in a basin with the hope her high school backed reasoning was enough for her to actually be able to drink the water)in hand. After her tentative knock he opened the door.

"Yes, love?" he asked in his usual slur, a playful smirk on his face. His eyes fell from her face to the container she held. He bowed dramatically. "You are most welcome," he announced with a flourish. She grinned as she walked in, and sat down on a bench while Jack followed her after shutting the door with a loud snap. "What can I do for you?"

Saraceli took a sip from the bottle. "I thought you might want some company."

Jack was quiet in an almost eerie way, balancing his compass in his hands as he watched its face. Saraceli went to ask what was wrong when he finally spoke.

"And what, may I ask, do you mean by that?"

It wasn't a rude or angry question. He actually sounded curious.

"I just mean that it's been a bit hard on everyone, but even the captain needs to blow off steam. Or just have someone to bullshit with," Saraceli answered honestly, taking another drink. Jack met her eyes. Saraceli still had a blank expression, causing the pirate to sigh as he slouched in his chair. He watched her almost warily, twisting a knot in his hair.

"Company… blow off steam," he listed. Then, leaning forward he spoke in a whisper, "sounds like a proposition." He was smirking, face inches from her's. He felt her cool breath against his nose. His smile widened when her eyes blinked slowly, and he hoped those eyes would lower just enough to become bedroom eyes. They remained normal, though. And too sober for his liking.

Due to the lack of response, he elaborated with a roll of his eyes, "are you offering to bed me?"

Saraceli's eyes lit up, but not in excitement—just understanding. "Ohhhhh!" She lifted a finger at him. "That makes sense. See, you just have to be straight with me." Another drink.

Jack threw up his arms in frustration. "So?"

"So…? Oh. No, thank you. Sorry for the misunderstanding."

He groaned. "You're killing me…" He held out a hand. Saraceli placed the drink there without question. Before the lip met his mouth he paused, taking a deep breath. His eyes fluttered open to meet her's rather un-amusedly. "Water?"

"Uh… yea. Shall I go get you rum?"

But Jack was already playing dead in his chair. With a sigh, she stood up, bowed slightly, and then made her way to the storage rooms within the belly of the ship.

On her way down, she didn't notice the girls' door was ajar. By the light of the moon, its edges were illuminated. Voices spoke in hushed tones.

"My head is killing me, though," Mai nearly cried, holding her temples. Mandy sighed and rubbed her friend's back. They were sitting on Saraceli's made bed.

"It'll be all right. Why don't we see if the guys have any medicine or anything below?" Mandy suggested, and Mai grumbled some sort of response which Mandy took as "yes."

Together, they tripped all the way down to the storage room, stopping only when Mandy had the sense to grab the still inebriated Mai and pull her to the side. Mai, angry at her friend's "antics" started to growl a warning when a shadow passed over them.

Jack Sparrow's swaggering form danced all the way into the storage room, poking and picking at random artifacts as he strutted.

He paused as he found what appeared to be a bottle of rum, Mandy surmised, but he frowned when only dust met his lips. His sudden frozen profile caused Mandy to catch her breath. Jack was never that serious looking.

His severe expression was soon covered as he turned to look further into the room, raising his lantern cautiously. Jack whispered something in disbelief, but neither of the girls could hear what was happening.

"Do you hear that?" Mai's whisper was all too easy to be heard so Mandy clamped her palm over her mouth. Mai's brows drew together in fury, but Mandy gave her a particular look that settled the bristling Mai.

"Bootstrap?" Sparrow's voice was full of wonder and awe. "Bill Tuner?"

Mai jumped beneath Mandy's hand but Mandy held her still as best she could. "We have to be quiet," she hissed in Mai's ear. "You wanted to know what was going on, so you sit here and be quiet!"

That's when the oddest sound met their ears-Saraceli's voice.

"Hey, Captain," she greeted. All they could see from their vantage point was the back of Sparrow and now what they identified as Saraceli's left leg and the tail of her trench coat.

"You look good, Jack," a hoarse voice commented, and they heard the faint sound of water smacking the floor.

"Is this a dream?" Sparrow wondered aloud.

"No." More water spilling.

"Thought so. Otherwise there'd be rum." There was a stunned silence as a bottle appeared in their line of view before Jack's chest. Mandy gagged as Jack pried it from Bootstrap's decrepit hands.

"Got the Pearl back, I see." Bootstrap's voice was weak, guttural.

"I had some help retrieving the Pearl, by the way," Jack replied, blowing on the lip of the bottle. "Your son."

As Jack drank from the glass, Bootstrap voiced, "William?" Jack seemed to be ignoring him as his drink became rather long. Saraceli's leg which had been bouncing stopped.

"Became a pirate after all."

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" Jack asked, suddenly very serious and still.

"He sent me." A pause. "Davey Jones."

Jack muttered to himself as he sat down on a barrel, suddenly revealing his profile to the girls. "Shanghai'd you into service, didn't he?"

"I chose this," was the resolute reply. Jack made a face of disgust before a loud crash broke the tension. "I'm sorry for the part I played in of the mutiny of Jack. I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that." Loud crunches were heard and the girls could only imagine was gross thing was happening.

Jack stuck his tongue out a few times in morbid fascination of the source of the sound.

Bootstrap revealed his reasons for choosing his current form, and Jack handed him the rum in some sort of gesture of sympathy.

Mandy and Mai felt themselves creeping deeper into the room, finding boxes, crates and barrels to duck behind as they inched closer. Mandy took quick, frantic breaths as her eyes closed in on a rather out-of-place Saraceli and who could have only been Bootstrap Bill.

Mai screamed.

**A/N 2: **Whew! Finally! I know it's short, but I just wanted to post something.

And as for continuity, I am kinda fudging the timeline presented in the 2nd movie by compressing it a bit so I don't have to cover six months of the girls running around the ocean. I think it's more practical and will allow me to write more easily now that I'm back in the swing of it.

Thank you for reading ^_^


End file.
